


scarlet tips, dipped in rose

by historiologies



Series: the red series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderbend, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo are girlfriends, and they want each other a lot.PWP. Vignettes, but it's all explicit.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: the red series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983719
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	scarlet tips, dipped in rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geguri (lgbtksoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/gifts).



> This is literally all [Xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/pseuds/geguri)'s fault. ISTG.
> 
> This was nice. First time writing lesbians, but it's Soonwoo. But they're lesbians. It felt nice mostly because I felt intimidated writing anything explicit again after months but apparently all I needed was Soonwoo as lesbians who couldn't get enough of each other. A beautiful thing. Also they have feelings, because I cannot ever write Soonwoo without feelings, even in a PWP. So sue me.
> 
> Also this did not undergo beta. So. Sorry for that?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this, everyone. Nothing but filth, served fresh.

Wonwoo is no pushover.

At least, this is what she tells herself, repeatedly. Tells Soonyoung, even. But her girlfriend is nothing but persistence personified.

That, and she keeps asking Wonwoo in situations where Wonwoo is in no way inclined to deny her anything she wants.

“Ah,” Wonwoo says, gritting her teeth and nearly braining herself knocking her head back against the rim of the tub. She widens her legs to make room for Soonyoung, who uses the deceptive strength in her trim arms to hoist Wonwoo’s much longer legs around her waist. Making her nose scrunch cutely at Wonwoo and belying her real intentions completely, Soonyoung lowers her face to Wonwoo’s and immediately coaxes her mouth open with her tongue. “Fuck, Soonyoung-ah, you—”

“I what?” Soonyoung murmurs against her lips before sweeping her tongue in to play with Wonwoo’s, just as her fingers creep underneath the surface of the water to trace along Wonwoo’s entrance, dipping in and making a small sound of satisfaction at how wet Wonwoo already is. “Oh, honey. All this just for me?”

Her hands, which have been gripping the edges of the tub as a form of resistance against Soonyoung’s persuasive powers, clutch harder. She scrunches her eyes shut, but cannot help raising her legs higher up Soonyoung’s torso, granting her deeper access. She moans into Soonyoung’s mouth, tipping her head back even more as Soonyoung’s thumb finds her clit and moves just so. “You’re not going to make me say yes like this,” she grits out through her teeth, even as her hips strain to meet Soonyoung’s fingers, aching for the feeling of them inside her.

“I’m not doing this to persuade _you_ , gods,” Soonyoung coos. She blinks coquetteishly at Wonwoo before dipping her head to press sweetly at the corner of her lips. Wonwoo muffles a groan as Soonyoung makes her way down her neck, peppering sweet little nipping kisses that will leave a mark against the pale of Wonwoo’s skin. “This is just for me, sweetness.”

She feels horrifically empty. If Soonyoung’s fingers don’t get inside her right this moment, Wonwoo’s pretty sure she would shrivel up and expire.

In an instant, she gives up whatever modicum of control she’s holding onto and grabs Soonyoung’s fingers with one hand, and her hip with the other. Using her own palm, she guides Soonyoung’s digits inside her, a little gasp of relief escaping her throat when Soonyoung finally — _finally_ — fills her.

“Spoilsport,” Soonyoung mutters sulkily into her throat, before shoving Wonwoo higher up so that she can tongue at a nipple playfully. “I was enjoying watching you try to resist.”

“This — right there, fuck — doesn’t mean I’ve given in, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo says through her teeth, moving her hips so that she could take in more of Soonyoung’s fingers that she’s holding in position. How could she have this and feel like it still isn’t enough? Letting out a small noise of frustration, she tries to spread her knees wider by perching her calves on the edges of the tub. “I still need more time to think about it.”

Soonyoung giggles and something in her eyes soften, like she’s finally decided to put Wonwoo out of her misery. “I can accept that, Wonwoo-yah.” She gives her one of her warmest smiles, the private ones that she only shows Wonwoo when it’s just the two of them, before pressing her lips to hers in a soft, deep kiss, which would have been incredibly romantic if she didn’t start massaging Wonwoo’s clit at a furious pace, taking in Wonwoo’s yelp of surprise with a greedy swallow.

“Fuck, mmrgh...”

“You look so gorgeous like this, Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung simpers in an almost sickly sweet tone. “Spread out like this for me. Can’t wait until we get out of here and I can eat you out properly.” She hums an intimate melody along Wonwoo’s collarbone. “Just make you ride my tongue until you scream.”

Soonyoung lets out a hybrid scream-giggle as she gets almost pushed back onto her butt. Water slushes out over the sides of the tub, but they both hardly register the mess. “Hey, what’s the big idea?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Wonwoo grumbles under her breath. She’s squinting and trying her best, but not even with this wingspan can she find the shower plug. “You’re the one with twenty-twenty vision. Help me drain the bath already.”

Even with her terrible vision, the fondness on Soonyoung’s face is not something Wonwoo can miss. Not when it’s right in front of her.

In the end, Wonwoo doesn’t even remember what Soonyoung was trying to convince her to do. She says yes, as she always does. She’s always saying yes when it comes to Soonyoung.

—-

The first time they had sex, it had been a whole weekend affair. Like one of those stories from erotic novels or those pornographic movies, except no, it actually happened like that, with Wonwoo and Soonyoung only stopping between rounds for sleep, food and hydration, in probably that order. Given how long they’d been tiptoeing around each other and their friendship, it felt cathartic for both of them to finally find their way to the bedroom and they wasted no time in destroying their ‘will they, won’t they’ tension in the most satisfying way possible.

Wonwoo had dated people before — had dated _friends_ before — but none of them were Soonyoung, and in the back of her head she knew that after watching Soonyoung in the throes of ecstasy from just a crook of her finger, blonde hair long and sweat-streaked, painting lines across her neck and shoulders, mouth luscious and kiss-bitten… Wonwoo knew she’d be ruined for anyone else for a very long time.

A year and a half into the relationship and about two months into living together, Wonwoo thinks it rings truer than ever.

“Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung whispers under her breath. She squirms against her much taller girlfriend, craning her head to look over her shoulder up at her. “What are you doing?”

They’re spending a Thursday evening cuddling on the couch after dinner. It’s Soonyoung’s turn to pick the movie which is why they’re currently watching a Barbie movie on Netflix instead of something a little more esoteric and more to Wonwoo’s taste. Still, Wonwoo enjoys it watching Soonyoung mouth along to the words, knowing the movie like the back of her hand. It’s sweet and endearing, just like Soonyoung is.

Except now there’s a furrow between Soonyoung’s brows, and her lower lip is starting to pout in the way that Wonwoo finds absolutely irresistible.

“Hm?” Wonwoo replies, a little slowly. It’s been a long day at work, and Wonwoo just wants to zone out against Soonyoung’s familiar warmth. They’re both lying down on the couch, Soonyoung’s back nestled against Wonwoo’s front, and Wonwoo’s hands, which tend to get cold, have snuck underneath Soonyoung’s sweater to flex against the heat of her skin.

Soonyoung opens her mouth to retort but instead bites back a moan; she leans back against Wonwoo, her hand reaching back to steady herself against Wonwoo’s narrow hips. “Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung grits out, before she shudders and lets her head fall back against Wonwoo’s shoulder. Almost without thinking, Wonwoo bends forward to suck a mark into the back of her shoulder, soothing it with her tongue. “You’re… touching me.”

Wonwoo stops and blinks and realized, well shit. So she is. Her hands, which had originally been rubbing up Soonyoung’s gloriously warm and curvy sides, had somehow found their way to her breasts. With a mind half on the movie and the other half on possibly grabbing some dessert, she’d started cupping Soonyoung’s breasts with both her hands and squeezing gently.

It’s not overly odd behavior, certainly not from Wonwoo, who is probably the biggest admirer of her girlfriend’s boobs in general, but it’s behavior that _should_ have some payoff, and Wonwoo had been so exhausted that day that they’d both agreed that they’d go to bed straight after the movie, except now they’re only one-third of a way through the movie and she’d gotten Soonyoung all worked up.

Seeing Soonyoung’s indignant little glare has adrenaline spiking through Wonwoo’s blood, though, and she blinks innocently at Soonyoung as she pulls her closer against her. “I guess I am, Soonyoung-ah,” she says, her voice deepening in a way she knows is one of Soonyoung’s turn-ons. Internally, Wonwoo smiles wickedly when she sees Soonyoung’s eyelashes flutter. Lowering her lips to the curve of Soonyoung’s neck, she sinks her teeth shallowly into her skin as her fingers start tracing slow delicate circles around Soonyoung’s nipples.

That does it. Soonyoung kicks at the pillows at her ankles, her arms reaching around the back of Wonwoo’s neck to keep her in position. “If you start this with me and end up falling asleep, I’m going to edge you so hard this weekend,” Soonyoung warns her as Wonwoo blatantly pushes her sweater all the way up to her chest, exposing her lovely perk breasts to the chill of a Korean evening in November. A guttural little moan escapes her just then, and she surrenders completely to Wonwoo’s ministrations.

Wonwoo is a basic, basic woman. She loves boobs, and her girlfriend has the loveliest pair she’s ever seen. They fit into her palms so nicely, so round and smooth, and whenever she squeezes them, Soonyoung lets out the softest little sighs, almost like little puffs of air. Wonwoo loves touching them; if she could get away with never keeping her hands off them, she would risk it, just to have the weight of them always cupped in her palms. Which is probably what she’s subconsciously trying to do, much to Soonyoung’s frustration.

Well, Wonwoo is not about to let her lady go horny without any release. What kind of girlfriend would she be? A terrible one, clearly. So after one last squeeze, Wonwoo turns Soonyoung around in her arms and tugs the sweater off her head in one smooth action. There’s a deep pink flush across Soonyoung’s cheeks and shoulders, and she’s starting to breathe just a shade heavier, a surefire sign of her arousal. Wonwoo looks into Soonyoung’s eyes for a quick second before Soonyoung gives her a tiny scowl and presses her shoulders to go lower.

It’s a request that Wonwoo is happy to oblige.

The moan that Soonyoung lets out when Wonwoo latches onto one of her nipples is absolutely filthy. Wonwoo loves it when Soonyoung gets like this, loves it when she makes Soonyoung like this, all wanton and unrestrained. She rolls Soonyoung’s nipple between her lips, laves her tongue across the bud to make her whimper and whine. Throwing her leg over Soonyoung’s hip, she uses her hand and mouth to alternate between both of Soonyoung’s nipples, sucking and nipping until Soonyoung is almost sobbing, hips moving sinuously to try to rub against her own center. It leaves Wonwoo breathless, how she could want Soonyoung so much and for Soonyoung to want her back.

Her tongue traces a path down between the valley of her breasts, over the adorable curve of Soonyoung’s belly, down to where her jeans shorts are latched. Pulling the garment and her panties over Soonyoung’s shapely hips is easy, and Soonyoung has barely readied herself when Wonwoo’s tongue is plunging into her folds like a starving woman.

“Fuck! Wonwoo-yah, Wonwoo-yah, shit, fuck!”

Soonyoung has always had a potty mouth, and it’s always in full glorious display whenever Wonwoo is eating her out. Used to it by now, Wonwoo focuses on her task at hand, which is to run her tongue up and down Soonyoung’s cunt with an energy that definitely wasn’t there earlier, moaning a little at the scent that surrounds her senses, the taste that fills her mouth. Wonwoo laps at Soonyoung with a single-minded frenzy; some days, she takes her time and coaxes the wetness out of Soonyoung at an agonizingly slow pace, but sometimes she just takes and takes without letting up, driving Soonyoung up the wall with the sensations ravaging her core. Feeling Soonyoung quiver around her tongue is a singular experience that Wonwoo finds unfortunate that no one else would have the joy of feeling, if she has anything to say about it.

Drawing back for air, Wonwoo makes sure Soonyoung’s eyes are on her and her eyes on Soonyoung when she bends her head to flick her tongue against Soonyoung’s clit; feeling particularly apologetic for getting Soonyoung worked up earlier, she applies suction around Soonyoung’s clit while using two digits to fill her up right away. Wonwoo keeps her gaze on Soonyoung’s, relishing in the sounds of her fingers pistoning in and out of her wetly, nearly drenched up to her wrist already. She tries not to lose herself to the feeling of Soonyoung trying to close around her fingers, keeping her inside.

“Oh, fuck, Wonwoo-yah, m’gonna come…”

Wonwoo certainly hopes so, because this spurt of enthusiasm she has going on right now will peter out into fatigue in about five or so minutes. Still, it’s worth it, to feel Soonyoung tremble under her fingertips, to have her gush onto her tongue, her fingers, to have her absolutely fall apart and have it be all because of her. It’s the only thing that’s ever worth it.

Soonyoung is still panting heavily through her mouth as Wonwoo elbows her way up. She lays her head against Soonyoung’s chest, continuing to mouth at the sides and curves of Soonyoung’s breasts, taking in a nipple to lave a tongue lazily over it as Soonyoung catches her breath.

“Well now you’re tired and I’m still horny, where does that leave me?” Soonyoung huffs out after a minute, and Wonwoo giggles into the soft planes of her chest, endeared.

“Will you let me fuck you with double-sided dildo? I promise to do all the work.”

Despite her exhaustion, Wonwoo feels herself get damp at the image in her head of Soonyoung rising above her, leather straps stark against her golden hips, to drive them both to orgasm.

“I mean, if needs must, then we must.”

—-

While they’re out and about, Wonwoo and Soonyoung limit themselves to holding hands, or walking arm in arm. As progressive as their country pretends to be, they know that they’re only really accepted in the loving embrace of their family and friends.

When they’re in the sanctity of their own apartment, though, alone and with the benefit of time, neither of them hold back their desire for each other, having held back in public enough for society’s sake.

So if Wonwoo gets worked up watching Soonyoung exercise in tiny spandex shorts that barely cover her ass, she doesn’t hesitate to drag Soonyoung to the floor and let her mouth find Soonyoung’s clit underneath all the fabric and suck on it until Soonyoung ends up soaking the shorts through and through. If Soonyoung finds watching Wonwoo being all take charge during an online seminar turns her on, then right after the seminar she is dragging Wonwoo off to their bed to sit on her face until she comes at least three times.

“Fuck me, Wonwoo, fuck me,” Soonyoung whispers against her mouth as her flannel shirt lies open. She’d just come in from the dance studio, newly showered and smelling fresh, so Wonwoo had no real option than to drag her against their bedroom door and help her out of her clothes. It’s what any helpful girl wildly in love with her talented, sexy girlfriend would do, really.

Wonwoo draws back, scrambling for air. She rakes her eyes over Soonyoung’s heaving chest, over the jeans bunched up around her ankles and her adorable teal underwear already dark and damp at her juncture. Their eyes meet and the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth quirks, coyly, as she daintily kicks her jeans off to the side and slowly widens her legs, her whole weight pressed against their bedroom door.

Dancing to the familiar rhythm, Wonwoo sinks onto her knees and looks up at Soonyoung, who eyes her steadily, her breath starting to shallow. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, before using one of her fingers to push the crotch of Soonyoung’s panties off to one side and lick one long indulgent stripe from the bottom to the top of Soonyoung’s cunt.

“Ohhhh, Wonwoo. Please, yes,” Soonyoung sighs, and for awhile their room is filled with the almost obscene sounds of Wonwoo licking at Soonyoung’s snatch, and Soonyoung’s moans, growing slowly in volume. Wonwoo feels the backs of Soonyoung’s hands press against her neck, urging her forward while Soonyoung’s hips start to thrust towards her tongue unconsciously. “Oh fuck, yeah, I love your tongue. Love when I can feel you deep inside me like this.”

Abruptly, Wonwoo thrusts her hand down her own slacks that she’s still in. She moans against Soonyoung as she rubs her own clit, her own gut tightening as she watches her girlfriend swing her head from side to side, hair falling out of the loose bun she always puts it in after work to fall in waves over her shoulders, lost in her own pleasure. Furiously, she uses her thumb to circle her clit, chasing her own desire blindly.

“Oh Wonwoo, fuck, sweetheart, I’ve been so selfish. Come here, love.”

In a daze, Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung gently pushes Wonwoo away and pulls her to her feet, bringing her over to the bed. Wordlessly, she turns around to face her before lowering herself onto the bed, leaning back on just her elbows so that she can watch what Wonwoo would do next.

Soonyoung naked is a feast for the eyes, one that Wonwoo is privileged to see every day, whether just as a state of being while dressing for work in the morning or after an end of the day shower.

But Wonwoo admits there’s something indescribably sexy about a horny Soonyoung in various states of undress, still wearing articles of clothing that are haphazardly hanging onto her. Wonwoo herself still has her white Oxford shirt most of the way buttoned and her slacks, though unsnapped, still clinging onto her hips. Soonyoung watches her approach like a tiger watching her prey, eyes glinting and ready. Reaching out, Soonyoung grabs at Wonwoo’s collar to tug her closer, capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Wonwoo lets out a groan as Soonyoung opens her mouth underneath hers, their tongues curling around each other’s, teasing, wanting. There’s a ball of need curling in her gut, familiar and ever-present, especially with Soonyoung around. There’s nothing about Soonyoung that doesn’t spark desire in Wonwoo, with every fiber of her being — the flare of her waist, the taste of her wetness, the feel of her skin rubbing against hers. She just is in a constant state of want for her girlfriend, something that Soonyoung believes most days but sometimes refuses to, no matter how many times Wonwoo tells her.

Regardless, the only way Wonwoo has to get her to believe her is to show her, in as many ways possible, as often as she can.

“Want you, want you, want you,” Soonyoung chants, almost desperately, against Wonwoo’s lips, and Wonwoo, the absolute simp that she is, whimpers in response. She sinks down onto her girlfriend, pressing her into the mattress, reveling in the feeling of her sweet warm mouth against hers, the wet slide of their lips against each other’s.

Soonyoung moves first; she tips them over until they’re both on their sides and she’s pushing Wonwoo’s slacks off her hips, fingers trailing along the lace of Wonwoo’s black lace fantasy. “Oh fuck, babe. You wore them today?”

Wonwoo sucks in a breath as Soonyoung traces the fabric pattern with her tongue. “Yeah,” she lets out dumbly, her voice deepening as she feels her juices soak her crotch even more. “Surprise.”

She unbuttons her shirt and is about to shrug it off but Soonyoung’s fingers stop her hands at the clasp. “Stop and let me look at you please.”

Wonwoo is aware that she’s hot; she knows that plenty of her staffers, male and female, find her aloof but also some amalgamation of handsome and pretty, with her sharp features and wide shoulders that clothes look good on. It’s nice, during meetings, when she sits near the head of the table and makes business decisions, but when it comes to dating, it’s come with its fair share of drawbacks. Lucky for her, the only person who she could ever want saw past all the edges and softened it with her curves.

That she was also stupidly gorgeous on her own was something that Wonwoo considered as her version of hitting the jackpot.

Wonwoo looks down to see Soonyoung’s eyes curve mischievously.

“Keep them on, sexy. I love it when you look all ‘book publisher business’ on top and yet you have all this stupidly sexy black lace underneath. I love it. And you. I love you.” Wonwoo _cannot_ believe Soonyoung is getting her this soft and sappy and horny all at the same time.

“You — ah, Soonyoung!” Wonwoo can’t even get a word out before she feels the crotch of her lace fantasy underwear being pushed to one side and Soonyoung’s fingers circling her hole, her tongue delving into her folds. She wishes she could be more coherent whenever Soonyoung eats her out but her brain short circuits and all her nerves feel like livewires, acutely aware of every single touch, every single stroke. She throws her head back and grinds down on Soonyoung’s tongue, letting out shaky little moans at her ever-tightening gut.

Just when she feels like she’s on the edge of climax, she pulls Soonyoung off, pulling her up to kiss the little moue of confusion off her face. She holds Soonyoung’s face in her hands, holding her in place so she could tilt her head and kiss her deeply, relishing the taste of herself on Soonyoung’s tongue. It’s a sexy, intimate thing, and something Wonwoo never takes for granted.

“I want you — let’s both — here, please.” Wonwoo is an incoherent mess, but Soonyoung understands and takes pity on her. Easing them both up until they’re both sitting on their ankles, Soonyoung leans forward and gives Wonwoo a long, deep kiss that distracts her sufficiently, and it’s only when she’s drawing away that she realizes that Soonyoung’s already taken off her panties.

“You —”

Soonyoung gives her a saucy wink. “Me, indeed.” She wiggles out of her own underwear, and tosses it off before clambering into Wonwoo’s lap.

Their arms wrap around each other, and they gaze at each other adoringly, before Soonyoung straddles one of Wonwoo’s thighs and shuffles until their legs are intimately interlocked. Without saying a word, Wonwoo leans back, hands running up Soonyoung’s thighs to clutch at her perky ass, drawing her closer slowly until their clits meet in the middle. They both let out slow exhales, hips slowly moving around and legs lowering until they’re both comfortable.

“Ready, babe?”

“Mm, always, for you.”

Soonyoung chuckles, before tossing her head back and showing off the slight sheen of sweat on her chest peeking out between either side of the shirt she still has on. Knowing that she’s the one with more stamina between the two of them, she understands she’ll have to be the one to set the rhythm between them. But Soonyoung doesn’t worry about Wonwoo — she knows she can keep up.

Slipping her thigh underneath Wonwoo’s for better leverage and holding onto it , she leans back on her thighs before moving her hips sinuously, trying her best to get just the right alignment to… “Gah,” Soonyoung moans, and Wonwoo lets out a shaky little breath, hands clutching at Soonyoung’s behind tightly. Eager to be a more active participant, Wonwoo urges Soonyoung to move faster by pulling her ass closer to where they’re joined, whispering quiet little praise into the space between them for only Soonyoung to hear.

“That’s it, babe, that’s it, yeah, faster… feels so good, you feel so good like that, yes,” Wonwoo rambles breathy little words of encouragement, and Soonyoung’s face starts to redden, mouth slack open from the effort to grind down onto Wonwoo’s clit.

Wonwoo’s hands abandon their position and move up to pinch and toy with Soonyoung’s nipples; Soonyoung lets out an even more ravaged moan and her hips undulate even faster. Wonwoo’s breath is starting to shorten and she goes up on her elbow, meeting Soonyoung’s hips with her own.

It’s like trying to spark a fire, and together, they make the flame burst into life.

Soonyoung collapses into Wonwoo’s arms, sweaty and exhausted from the effort. “You pillow princess,” Soonyoung mutters into the side of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo doesn’t care much about the taunt; she’s too busy feeling the effects of a good orgasm settling on her bones. “Next time you do the work.”

Wonwoo pulls off the flannel from Soonyoung’s shoulders, and shrugs out of her own white shirt, leaving her in just the extravagant chestpiece of the black lingerie she had on the whole day. “There,” Wonwoo murmurs sleepily, balling up the fabrics and throwing them in the direction of their closet. “Work done.”

“You’re the laziest person I’ve ever met,” Soonyoung complains half-heartedly. She turns until she’s tucked into Wonwoo’s side, drawing the covers over their bodies. “You’re lucky I love you. Otherwise, who’s going to make sure you eat on time? Which, by the way, we should be doing.” The yawn Soonyoung indulges in after that sentence makes Wonwoo smile. Already she’s thinking about what takeout place to call for dinner, which she’ll definitely get to right after this nap they’re both going to take, so there, Soonyoung.

Wonwoo smiles as she hears Soonyoung start to snore softly. Before she drifts off to join her, Wonwoo thinks.

She _is_ lucky, and she knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @historiologies on twt. Say hi!


End file.
